Within the field of cycling, such as off-road motorcycle riding/racing or bicycle riding/racing relating to mountain/road/regular, cyclists often use tires that have inner tubes beneath the casing of their bike tires to assist in maintaining a desirable level of air pressure while cycling. When cycling through certain terrains, cyclists often encounter hazards, such as rocks, which have the potential to cause damage to the inner tube, such as causing pinch flats or “snake bites.” For instance, when cycling at high speeds, a bike tire may strike a rock with such force that the casing of the tire pinches the inner tube against the sharp edges of the rim, causing it to puncture with small holes at the point of impact, typically this is considered in the industry to be a pinch flat or snake bite. Furthermore, when changing an inner tube on a dirt bike often times the tools used to remove or install the inner tube will puncture the tube. In addition tires for spoked rims are not manufactured with enough rigidity to protect the inner tube from getting a pinch flat.
Conventional methods of preventing pinch flats often focus on increasing the level of air pressure within the bike tires to make them harder or increasing the thickness of the tire casing. However, when increasing the level of air pressure, cyclists often have difficulty finding a suitable equilibrium point between a comfortable hardness level for the tire and a suitable air pressure level that minimizes the probability of incurring a pinch flat. Highly or over-inflated tire also make certain terrain difficult to maneuver while biking. Furthermore, cyclists may find that increased costs and weight associated with increasing the thickness level of the tire may be too costly and weigh too much to be a viable solution.